Z Ya Later!
by Rose Verdict
Summary: What do you get when the white Z-rays and Him come back to earth? You get a new trio of super...people? A pair of twins and a young girl are hit, yes, but when the twins mix up their Z-rays, who knows what could happen? These three are officially in the biggest whirlwind of events that New Townsville has ever seen! (Sorry, bad summary?) BunnyXKen even? Maybe...


**So, welcome, friends, acquaintances, and random internet surfers! Welcome, to my new PowerPuff Girls Z fanfiction! :X just read! XD**

* * *

"This is the stuff, that drives, me, cray, zee…" sang the girl, happily strumming her ukulele. No one knew where she'd gotten it-well, she did, but she wasn't talking. Anyways, she was heading to the New Townsville park, where her brother had told her to meet with him. Big news or something. She walked over to Annie's and got a zuber-cake, also known as "Big Luck Buns". She felt that she was the luckiest girl alive, living in the city protected by the Powerpuff Girls, having a caring twin brother who was almost never upset, heck, eating a zuber-cake was part of her good day! She watched as a younger girl, maybe half her age, twirled with a ribbon-wand, giggling.

And then the world changed forever.

The girl with the uke tucked a strand of her floor-length strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear. Glancing up, she saw a bright white comet sort of thing falling, no, shooting, towards the younger child. She did a double take-it looked almost exactly the same as the comet-things from two years ago, to the day, that had heralded the coming of the Powerpuff Girls! All this flashed through her mind in a fraction of a second.

In that same fraction of a second, she knew what she had to do.

She slung her ukulele behind her, sprinting for the smaller girl, who had just seen the whiteness.

"Hey, watch out!" cried the 14-year-old as she reached the child, shielding her with her body. Then the light struck them.

* * *

_The teen felt the overwhelming urge to yell, so she gave in, shouting, "Blinding Becca!" She swiped her hand, bearing a ring with a silver Powerpuff "P," through a matching compact. 'Strange,' she thought, 'I don't wear makeup.' Then a bright flash emitted from the compact and her multicolored attire fell away, replaced by a silver leotard and white earrings. A cool white belt appeared, and she stowed the compact in the belt._

_She twirled around as her hair flew up into a braid sprouting straight up from the top of her head. It tied off with a silver ribbon as a glowing mass rolled from her shoulders. Upon seeing this, Becca pulled the bottom, making a silver vest with golden accents. She grinned and spun around, making a glow come from her belt. She waved her hand near it, turning it into a silver and black skirt._

_Becca used her finger to trace a "P" onto her vest, over her heart. She planted her feet next to each other, raised her arms, and smiled widely. She did a backflip, landing with her feet on the ground, one hand on her waist and the other fist-pumped above her head._

* * *

_The girl yelled her name for all to hear- "Hopping Bunny!" -and drew her right hand-now with a purple "P" ring-through a matching compact. She tucked the compact into a neat white belt and did a back flip as a bright flash shot out of the compact. Bunny looked at the purple leotard and white earrings she now wore. She grinned as a vest-shaped glowy thing appeared on her torso. She reached across her chest with her right hand, patting her left shoulder, and the glowy vest became a purple Powerpuff vest with lighter purple accents. Bunny then pulled another glow thingy from her belt, and it changed into her skirt._

_She pounded her chest, gorilla-style, as her short brown hair went up in a ragged ponytail atop her head. As her fist hit her vest over her heart, a Powerpuff "P" appeared. She kicked her feet together and drew her arms up above her head. Grinning, she did a breakdance move, ending with her whole body balanced atop her right hand._

* * *

Becca tugged at her dress as Bunny fell over. She ran over to help the younger...wow, they were Powerpuff Girls now!...up. They took each other in, and Becca declared, "These skirts are kinda short…"

"Yeah," Bunny countered, "but these hairdos are uber-cool!" Before Becca could acknowledge her, they heard a scream:

"HELP ME SOMEBODY!"

Her eyes flew wide open with recognition. "BRIAN!" She dashed toward the voice, spinning Bunny on the way.

After recombobulating, Bunny blinked, then followed, shouting, "Wait up!"

* * *

5 minutes earlier

The boy puffed his long-ish hair out of his eyes. He was giddy with excitement-he had asked the beautiful Robin out on a date, and he could still hear her answer ricochet through his mind-

"Maybe."

Considering her flat denials for his classmates, he was grinning like the creepy guy from 3rd and Main! And why shouldn't he? He knew his twin sister would be happy for him. In fact, that was why he had texted her to meet her in the park-this sort of news wasn't something you could just text to someone! He felt on top of the world!

Then something changed.

He was watching a young boy tease his sister with a shovel and a mud pie when he felt it. He glanced up and did a double take, eyes nearly bugging out of his skull-a black comet was screaming towards the two children! It wasn't your average, run-of-the-mill, garden-variety black, either. It was a black-hole, doom-and-gloom, soul-sucking darkness. The boy knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that it could NOT touch the children.

"Hey, kids, outta the way!" he shouted, sprinting at them. Heedless of all the gasps and stares from the crowd, he shoved them out of the way of the approaching comet, getting blasted by it.

* * *

_The guy felt pain. There was no other way to describe it. Pure, unadulterated pain-aches, pains, frostbites, shin splints-you name it. He couldn't see a thing, but he could feel the color drain from his face and his clothes. A breeze brushed his face, although it felt like an explosion to him, and as he screamed in agony, his hair flew up into a sort of cowlick._

_His belt grew hard, and he had the sudden realization that in order to stop the pain, he had to slam the silver circular game system into it, so he did, wondering where it came from. A blinding flash of darkness emitted from it, and he shrieked his name-"Fighting Brian!"-in absolute bliss. He was no longer in agony, rather, he was completely pain-free. He looked down at his new outfit with a grin-silver Rowdyruff Boy clothes, much cooler and more comfortable than his original outfit. He spun around, finally stopping with arms crossed, feet planted, and black Powerpuff belt visible._

* * *

He stood there, confused, for a second before slipping and sliding-he was never good with rollerskates-and crying out, "Help me somebody!"

* * *

10 minutes earlier

Poochie's eyes flew open in recognition of the scents vying for his attention. He could hardly believe his nose, but there it was! He franctically dashed through the lab, searching for Ken or the Professor, because _this..._ This was both too good and too bad to be true! He had to be hallucinating, but only with his nose, not his eyes. Or he was dreaming. Of course, this was too real to be a dream. He had run into walls on purpose to wake up from the nightmare to no avail. This was reality! After a few minutes, he finally found the objects of his search-staring out the window! Poochie joined them and got confirmation of his hunch.

They watched the white Z-rays and essence of Him hurtling toward the ground.

Right before the mass of energy was blocked from view by a skyscraper, the two powers split apart and eery laughter filled the air. The three glanced at each other and nodded.

"Powerpuff Girls, we need you-ooo!"

* * *

**GYAHAHA! I was typing this up on the computer, then the one Phineas and Ferb episode Bee Day/Bee Story came on the TV! XD Anyway, I will try to update at least semi-regularly, and I will do Reviewer Recognition here. And yes, I got the idea from Sandstorm 3D. :)P Anyway, here is the first chapter!**

**EDIT:There is a VIP (VERY IMPORTANT POLL) on my profile page. Read the bottom of the profile itself then take the poll. PLEASE! MY CONTINUED EXISTENCE ON THIS SITE DEPENDS ON IT!**


End file.
